100 Days With MrArrogant
by College n Curls
Summary: An empty soda can was all it took for them to be forever intertwined... whether they wanted to be or not.


_**CC Note**_**: So here is a light hearted summer fanfic that was inspired by a Kdrama. I wanted something fun to write and bam this falls into my lap. I will loosely follow the story line but the idea is mostly my own! If anyone knows the movie you know how super cute it is! I thought Sasuke and Hinata were perfect for this type of story. So without further ado her we go!**

**100 Days with Mr. Arrogant**

_The forest was quiet, not a sound to be heard for miles but the rustle of leaves. She sat upon the stump of a fallen tree, waiting, watching, and pensive. She wore a long white dress made of tool and silk and had no place in a forest but it seemed to work. The wind mussed her long midnight tresses slightly and she sighed. What she was supposed to be waiting on exactly she wasn't sure of but she knew she had to be patient. What felt like forever went by and she began to fall into her age old habit of fiddling with her fingers…a crack echoed from a close proximity to her. The sound was distinct to that of a foot stepping on a dried twig. _

_She spun around quickly to the direction of the noise and almost fell off of her stump. She gingerly rubbed the back of her neck as well, she'd nearly gotten whip lash from turning so quickly. Out of the greenery stepped a tall blonde male with an aura about himself that could only belong to nobility. Her heart began to flutter. A prince, a prince had been what she'd been waiting so long for. He strode over to her confidently as though it had been his intent all along to meet her in this wood. He gracefully knelt down on one knee and placed one of his hands to her knee and the other to her cheek. Her eyes slid closed. Her lips puckered out, itching to be kissed._

"_Hinata."_

…_._

"HINATA!"

Hinata jolted upright in her chair and blushed as her fellow classmates jeered and pointed their fingers at her. Ino and Tenten, her two supposed to be best friends, were doing little to hide their amusement at her predicament. Ino tapped the corner of her mouth and Hinata tensely reached up to her own lips. She felt slightly dried drool in the corner of her mouth and furiously wiped it away. Her professor Asuma pinched the bridge of his nose in a mixture of disappointment and frustration.

"Are my lectures so boring that you see fit to sleep through them Miss Hyugaa?" Asuma sighed and the gaggle of girls in the class erupted into a fit of giggles and snorts.

"Hush up. At this rate the best you girls will be able to do is marry. I can teach you airheads nothing! Class dismissed!" Asuma grunted as he angrily slammed his lesson plan shut and dismissed his girls from the room.

Why he'd decided to teach at an all-girls school he'd never know. At least now he was able to go take a much needed smoke.

….

Hinata furiously splashed water on her face in the girls' bathroom. Her hope was that the cool water would return her ruddy complexion back to normal but to no avail. Ino giggled at her dilemma but continued to comb through her long platinum blonde hair while Tenten put a hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong with you?" Tenten asked, concerned at the curious actions of the raven.

"W-what does it it mean if you dream about a p-prince?" Hinata probed shyly as she dried her slightly less red face off with a towel.

The restroom echoed silence as the blonde and brunette stared at her dumbly. Hinata felt her face grow warm again.

"A prince? What did you do in the dream?" Ino asked to which Hinata began to fiddle with the edge of her uniform sleeve.

"Well we we just held h-hands and…"

"That's a wet dream. Did you wet your panties?" Tenten interrupted.

"I said we just held hands!" Hinata exclaimed, embarrassed beyond belief at how unhelpful and dirty her friends were.

"Alright, alright. Don't jump down my throat Hina." Tenten waved.

"Girls can have wet dreams?" Ino questioned excitedly and Tenten smiled knowingly at her. "I thought only boys could have those."

"My mom says that if your panties get wet then it's a wet dream." Tenten answered and Hinata sighed as she pressed her forehead to the cold tile of the bathroom wall.

"Why d-did I bother a-asking you?" Hinata muttered.

Her ears were now scarred for life from their conversation. A soft yet frustrated grunt came from one of the far bathroom stalls causing the three girls to turn their heads in the direction of the offensive sound. The girls covered their noses as a distinctly foul smell began to emanate throughout the enclosed quarters.

"Seeing-ugh- seeing a prince in your dreams, ugh, means, ah that it means that you will soon…..meet your prince charming in real life ugh!"

"Is that Moegi?" Ino sniffed and immediately regretted her actions.

"P-prince Charming?" Hinata repeated and bit lightly on her lower lip.

'_I wonder who that could be'._

_**CC Note**__**: **_**So there you have it folks. The first chapter is all drawn up! Tell me what you think ok? If I get enough reviews I'll write more! Until next time!**


End file.
